Fifty Shades of Romione
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Fifty drabbles/one-shots of Ron and Hermione, from pure fluff to outright smut. Rating varies by chapter. All Romione, can you handle it?


_Fifty Shades of Romione - Part I_  
>Done for the <strong>Fifty Shades<strong> challenge on HPFC.  
>Chapter Summary: Hermione ponders her relationship with Ron and how grateful she is to have a family with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley was tired, long hours at the Ministry drained all the energy out of her. As much as she loved her job in the Magical Law Department, she hated how much it took her away from the family she adored and loved. She would not have it any other way, Ron was the absolute perfect husband-despite his laziness and temper-and two perfect children-no matter how much Rose and Hugo drove her up the wall. At the end of the day, she didn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else. Ron, Rose, and Hugo were her family.<p>

Hermione landed in the dark living room, it was half past eight in the evening and the children were most likely in bed. Knowing her husband, there was a good chance he was reading them a bedtime story-a bedtime story that alluded to the adventures he and Hermione had during their Hogwarts days. Hermione and Ron decided that they would not tell Rose and Hugo about what they _really_ went through at Hogwarts and on the Horcrux hunt until they were older and mature enough to handle the information. However, they figured child-friendly versions of the stories will keep their children entertained until the day they ask the dreaded questions.

Sure enough, when Hermione went upstairs and peeked inside Rose's room, Ron was sitting on the bed with their seven year old daughter, holding open a book. There was a picture of a castle with a dragon on the front cover, and Hermione knew Ron was telling Rosie about the adventures they had with the dragon in their first year. Dean Thomas was now a children book illustrator, drawing illustrations for both Magical and Muggle childrens book, and he was more than happy to do the cover of the book Ron and Hermione presented him. Hermione smiled, listening in on Ron telling the story, the story she heard so many times before and remembered vividly as if it were just yesterday.

"... and then, with that, the three children bid the dragon farewell." Hermione knew the book was coming to a close now, they just had the part where he settled happily at home in Romania, much like Norbert in their first year.

"He lived happily ever after in Romania. Right, Daddy?" Rose looked up at her father, and Ron nodded, kissing the top of her bushy red hair.

"That's right, Rosie. Now, it's bedtime for you." Ron stood from the bed and pulled the blanket over Rose, leaving her face and red hair visible in the bed. Hermione smiled, watching her husband kiss their daughter a good night and shut off the lights. She hid behind the door, in the hallway, waiting for Ron to exit the room. When he did so, Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Well, hello, Hermione." Ron laughed, gently returning the kiss. "Were you listening in on us?"

"I was." Hermione ran her fingers through his red hair. "You do have to tell them some of the other stories as well, Ron."

"I know." Ron took her hand and led her towards their bedroom. "But what can I say? They love the one about the dragon we freed, it's their favorite."

"My favorite story is where the boy rescued the girl from the troll, and they became best friends." Hermione pulled Ron towards the bed, shutting the door behind her. They both fell on the bed, arm in arm.

"It's my absolute favorite." Ron said quietly, looking deep into Hermione's eyes. She saw nothing but love and adoration, and this knowledge gave her butterflies in her stomach. Even after all these years, Ron Weasley still managed to make her blush and give her butterflies.

"I love you, Ron." Hermione leant forward and kissed her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck once again. Ron pulled her back so they were laying on the bed.

"Love you too, Hermione." He said in between kisses.

* * *

><p>Parts will be done in Roman Numerals, and one part (XXX) will be all-out smut (for obvious reasons) that I don't think I will post on here. So there really will be <span><strong>51<strong> parts.


End file.
